Nado Saranghae
by Akihi Takizawa
Summary: Sejak pagi itu Myungsoo sudah melihat Sungjong menahan sakit. Lelaki itu tampak meringis beberapa kali sambil mencengkeram rusuknya dengan erat. Sesekali jemarinya mengusap sudut matanya yang terpejam rapat. Jika sudah begitu, Myungsoo akan dibuat bingung.


Fanfic

Rated – K (Love, Hurt. DeathChara. MyungJong Shipper/BlackLemon)

Nado Saranghae…

.

Sejak pagi itu Myungsoo sudah melihat Sungjong menahan sakit. Lelaki itu tampak meringis beberapa kali sambil mencengkeram rusuknya dengan erat. Sesekali jemarinya mengusap sudut matanya yang terpejam rapat. Jika sudah begitu, Myungsoo akan dibuat bingung.

Ingin sekali ia memeluk tubuh kurus itu dengan erat dan mengusap air mata yang Sungjong sembunyikan darinya. Sayangnya, Sungjong selalu menepis lengan Myungsoo tiap kali ia mencoba mendekapnya. Sungjong akan bilang _aku baik-baik saja, hyung.._ kemudian tersenyum dan beranjak pergi sambil mati-matian menahan sakitnya.

Myungsoo tak ingin Sungjong beranjak, maka ia menahan diri untuk mengulurkan tangannya, agar Sungjong tak perlu menepisnya dan pergi. Mata elang itu hanya memperhatikan dan menangis keras dalam hati.

…

"Jongie?" Myungsoo memanggil pada akhirnya. Ia sudah tak tahan untuk berdiam diri melihat kekasihnya seperti itu.

Sungjong menoleh dengan terkejut. "Hyung? Kau sudah bangun? Aku ke kamar mandi dulu, nanti kubuatkan sarapan untuk…" Myungsoo menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungjong. Kemudian duduk dan menatap kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau menghindar terus?" Gumam Myungsoo, dan tanpa sengaja setetes air mata mengalir melewati pipinya.

Sungjong yang sudah menyingkap selimut dan berniat pergi, sekarang kembali duduk. Balik menatap Myungsoo dengan menyesal. "Karena jika tidak menghindar, aku hanya akan membuatmu menangis seperti ini." Ia mengusap pipi Hyung-nya pelan.

"Lalu kenapa? Memangnya kenapa jika aku menangis untuk kekasihku sendiri?" Myungsoo tak lagi menahan diri untuk merengek pada Sungjong. Sudah cukup ia melihat lelaki itu menangis dan tersiksa sendirian.

"Hyung akan membuat sakitku double." Sungjong tersenyum, namun entah bagaimana senyuman manis itu justru terlihat seolah ia meringis di mata Myungsoo. Maka segera dilepasnya tangan Sungjong.

"Aku ingin mati saja."

"Yaa? Kenapa dimasukkan dalam hati?" Sungjong tertawa sambil menahan batuknya berkali-kali.

…

Pagi itu mereka sarapan bersama. Sungjong hanya makan sedikit, dan itu membuat Myungsoo menjadi khawatir. Myungsoo tak pernah merawat orang sakit sebelumnya, ia benar-benar bingung apa yang harus dilakukan dengan keadaan yang Sungjong hadapi. Ingin sekali ia menjadi berguna seperti Sungjong yang sering merawatnya hingga sembuh jika dirinya terserang demam atau semacamnya.

Jika saja ia bisa mengurangi sakit Sungjong. Jika saja ia bisa menghentikan air mata Sungjong tiap kali kekasihnya itu mencengkeram dadanya. Jika saja ia memiliki kekuatan untuk menjauhkan Sungjong dari rasa sakit…

"Hyung? Kau melamun?" Sungjong mengintip wajah Myungsoo.

"Eh?" Myungsoo mengerjap. "A..aku, itu karena kau hanya makan sedikit! Aku berpikir apa makanan yang kupesan ini tidak enak. Makanlah yang banyak Jongie…"

Sungjong tersenyum sabar "Harusnya hyung tak perlu pesan makanan. Hari ini aku merasa kurang enak, jadi sebaiknya makan makanan rumah saja 'kan?"

Myungsoo terkejut. _Lihat! Dirinya benar-benar tak becus merawat Sungjong!_ Ia langsung menghentikan makannya. "Maafkan aku.." Bisiknya pelan. "Aku ingin merawatmu dengan baik tapi justru tak memperlakukanmu dengan benar. Lagipula, apa-apaan aku ini! Harusnya aku bisa memasak!"

"Tak apa, hyung.." Sungjong tertawa pelan

"Katakan padaku siapa yang harus kupanggil kemari? Hoya-hyung? Sungyeol-hyung? Sunggyu-hyung? Atau hyung siapa? Siapa di antara mereka yang masakannya pernah kau suka? Mereka akan ke sini dan aku akan belajar masak pada mereka."

Sekali lagi Sungjong tertawa. "Sudahlah… aku sudah kenyang."

…

Hingga sore tiba. Mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian menonton TV di ruang tengah.

Beberapa kali saat acara sedang membosankan dan mereka diam, Myungsoo akan membujuk Sungjong untuk datang ke dokter. Ia berpikir, jika dirinya tak bisa merawat dengan baik, paling tidak dengan petunjuk dari dokter, ia akan tahu apa yang perlu dilakukan untuk orang yang dicintainya itu.

Tetapi Sungjong menolak. Ia bilang sudah ke dokter minggu lalu.

"Apa yang dokter bilang?" Tanya Myungsoo.

"Katanya, aku hanya perlu banyak istirahat. Makan dengan teratur. Tidak mudah panik ataupun memikirkan hal yang berat. Berat badanku sudah turun drastis, hehe… dan aku tak boleh keluar malam lagi."

"Apa lagi?"

"Mmm, aku perlu minum obat pengurang rasa sakit jika perlu." Meski ragu, tapi Sungjong mengatakannya.

"Kanapa tidak diminum? Sekarang mana obatnya?"

"Itu obat diminum jika perlu hyung… bukan obat yang harus diminum teratur. Kenapa kau menjadi sangat protektif sekarang?" Dan sekali lagi Sungjong tertawa melihat tingkah Myungsoo.

Myungsoo garuk tengkuk. "Aahh.. aku hanya ingin merawatmu."

"Tapi 'kan aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja tadi pagi saat bangun, agak sakit."

Myungsoo diam, sebelum mengatakan: "Kalau sekarang aku boleh memelukmu?"

"Mm?" Sungjong menoleh, kemudian bergerak untuk bersandar di pundak Myungsoo. "Sejak kapan hyung tak boleh memelukku?"

"Kau masih bisa bilang begitu..." Myungsoo menangkap tubuh Sungjong dan mendekapnya pelan, tak mau membuat kekasihnya sakit. "..bukankah tiap kali sakit kau selalu membuang lenganku? Jahat sekali kau Lee Sungjong. Jika sakit katakan padaku. Jangan kau terima sakitmu sendirian. Kau benar-benar membuat kekasihmu merasa tak berguna."

Sungjong terkekeh.

"Kau banyak tertawa hari ini sayang… Bagaimana bisa kau membuatku senang meski keadaanmu sedang tak enak? Padahal jika aku sakit, kau yang merawatku sering mendapat perlakuan buruk dariku… Aah! Aku bodoh. Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku bersalah." Myungsoo menempelkan bibirnya ke pelipis Sungjong. Dan Sungjong hanya tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya.

Myungsoo mungkin tak tahu, sepanjang hari ini Sungjong membutuhkan obatnya. Dadanya bergemuruh dalam perih yang berdenyut. Tapi ia menahannya. Entah hari ini, ia hanya ingin tertawa dengan Myungsoo.

…

Pukul delapan malam. Kini Sungjong merasa benar-benar harus mengambil obat dan meminum-nya. Sakit yang ia tahan, kini sudah menjalar seolah menggerogoti seluruh isi perutnya. Ia lari menuju kamar mandi setelah merenggut obat yang disimpannya di dapur. Kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi dan segera mengeluarkan obat-obatnya. Tangannya gemetar dan seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat. Napasnya memburu lewat hidung dan mulutnya.

Sungjong menelan obatnya melewati tenggorokan. Ia diam sejenak. Tangannya menopang pada wastafel. Sekarang ia harus ke dapur untuk minum.

Ketika ia sedang membuka pintu, tiba-tiba perutnya mual. Sungjong jatuh ke lantai dan memuntahkan semua obatnya.

"Hyung…"Bisiknya lemah.

.

.

"Jongie!"

…

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Myungsoo melihat Sungjong dalam keadaan sekarat. Kekasihnya itu menggerung dan memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri dengan kejam. Ia menangis dan terisak keras dalam pelukan Myungsoo.

"Hyung… Sakit…" Rengek Sungjong "Sakit sekali hyung… dadaku…"

Myungsoo meneteskan air mata untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku sudah telepon ambulan sayang… Kau akan baik-baik saja. Sudah.. jangan menangis, berhenti memukuli dirimu, nanti tambah sakit." Myungsoo mengusap punggung Sungjong pelan, meski dadanya teramat sakit, ia tahu, seluruh dada Sungjong jauh lebih sakit.

Ia ingin sekali meringankan sakitnya. Sejak Sungjong digendongnya ke kamar, tubuh kekasihnya ini sudah begitu dingin. Myungsoo mencoba menyelimutinya dan mendekapnya erat, berharap itu membantu. Namun kaki Sungjong terus menghentak dan merosot di sprei.

"Appo… hyung, sakit… nafasku.. tidak mau… keluar…" Airmata Sungjong mengalir deras.

Myungsoo menunduk untuk melihat wajah Sungjong, dan dilihatnya Sungjong tengah menggigit bibirnya sendiri sambil terus menggeram, hingga menimbulkan bercak merah di bibir bawahnya. Dada Myungsoo berdenyut nyeri melihatnya.

Bagaimana ia sanggup melihat Sungjong dalam keadaan seperti ini? … Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk kekasihnya yang menangis kesakitan?

Sungjong mendongak, uratnya timbul di lehernya yang memucat. Sungjong benar-benar tak bisa bernapas. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan ia memeluk Myungsoo kian erat.

Myungsoo menyentuh rahang Sungjong. Kemudian ia mendekat hingga wajahnya menyentuh pipi tirus di hadapannya. Menempelkannya dengan pelan. Didengarnya napas Sungjong yang menderit tersiksa. Myungsoo mengangkat wajahnya untuk kemudian menempelkannya lagi ke wajah Sungjong, namun kali ini bibirnya mendarat tepat di atas bibir Sungjong.

Tangannya menarik rahang Sungjong ke bawah dengan pelan, membuka bibir kekasihnya, dan perlahan bernapas di sana.

Perlahan namun pasti, napas Sungjong menjadi teratur. Cengkeramannya dilepas. Ia ganti memeluk leher Myungsoo dengan sayang.

"Hyung?" Panggil Sungjong sesaat setelah ia melepas bibir Myungsoo.

Myungsoo tak sanggup menjawab dalam isakannya.

"Hyung…? Jika aku mati, …kau mau menyimpan abu-ku 'kan?"

"Lee Sungjong! Apa kau ingin kupukul?! Jangan mengatakan apapun lagi." Myungsoo membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sungjong. "Kau akan baik-baik saja! Kau akan ke rumah sakit sebentar lagi dan kau akan pulang besok paginya. Lalu kita akan hidup sebagaimana biasanya. Memangnya kau pikir aku bisa hidup tanpamu? Kau pikir aku bisa tertawa jika tak ada dirimu? Kau pikir aku bisa bangun pagi tanpa kau membangunkanku dengan senyummu itu? kau pikir aku bisa makan teratur jika kau tak datang ke sini? Kau pikir aku bisa apa tanpa Lee Sungjong yang ceria?! Dan mana boleh kau mati lebih dulu? Kita akan terus bersama dan kelak aku akan mati lebih dulu darimu! Setelah puluhan tahun bahagia bersama, kau akan melihatku mati lebih dulu… kaulah yang akan menabur abu-ku ke laut…"

"Myungsoo-hyung… jagalah dirimu dengan baik.."

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit dengan ambulan dirasa Myungsoo adalah perjalanan paling lama dalam hidupnya. Sungjong bernapas teratur dalam bantuan tabung oksigen.

Myungsoo menggenggam telapak tangan kekasihnya, dan mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa telapak tangan itu semakin dingin.

…

 _A month later…_

"Hyung… kenapa tidak makan? Aku tak pernah melihatmu makan belakangan ini?"

Myungsoo mendongak. "Aku sudah makan, sungguh. Yang harus makan itu kau sayang… kenapa kau sama sekali tak menyentuh bubur yang kubuatkan? Aku yakin aku sudah membuatnya dengan benar." Air mata Myungsoo menetes.

"Aku kenyang. Hyung yang perlu memakannya…"

Myungsoo mau menjawab, tetapi suara pintu di belakangnya membuatnya menoleh.

"Hyung?" Panggil Myungsoo, ketika Nam Woohyun muncul di sana, kemudian disusul Hoya, Dongwoo, Sungyeol dan Sunggyu.

Saat Woohyung membuang muka dengan sedih, Sunggyu menghampiri Myungsoo dan memeluk lelaki itu. "Kim Myungsoo! Kau benar-benar ingin kuhajar rupanya! Berhenti mengurung diri di sini. Kau membuat kami semua khawatir setengah mati!" Sunggyu ingin marah, namun suara isakan yang justru terdengar.

Hoya mendekat dan mengusap lengannya. "Myungsoo… Kau harus merelakan Jongie."

"Hyung bicara apa?" Myungsoo melepas semua lengan yang meraihnya. Air mata mengalir dari matanya yang terus memerah.

Dongwoo melangkah maju. "Sungjong sudah bahagia di sana… ia tersenyum jika melihatmu, kenapa kau justru menangis terus seperti ini?"

"Sungjongie… hyung-mu ini bicara apa? Hyung! Kau akan membuat Sungjong sedih!"

Saat itu Sungyeol berbalik dan terisak.

Woohyun menarik lengan Myungsoo, disusul yang lain yang langsung merangkul Myungsoo untuk membawanya keluar. Mereka akan bicara baik-baik. Mereka akan merawat Myungsoo maknae mereka.

"Hyung… lihat… kau membuat Sungjong menangis." Gumam Myungsoo saat ia melewati pintu.

…

 _"_ _Myungsoo-hyung… jagalah dirimu dengan baik.."_

.

"Saranghae ,Jongie…"

End.

.

.

~awalnya aku agak bingung, ff ini akan kukasih judul apa. FYI aku sama sekali tidak bisa bahasa Korea. Aku hanya mencoba mengira-ngira artinya saat teman-teman MJs mengatakan beberapa kata dalam bahasa Korea. Hehehe… aku lebih akrab dengan bahasa Jepang. Makanya tiap kali ada lagu Korea yang kusuka, aku akan cari versi Jepangnya, cuma biar bisa nyanyiin lagu itu :D

Dan kenapa ini judulnya "Nado Saranghae" ?

Karena kalimat terakhir yang Kim Myungsoo ucapkan adalah "Saranghae ,Jongie…" dan berhubung Sungjongie udah gak bisa jawab, maka aku tulis jawabannya sebagai judul. Begitu. heheheheh xD

Aku masih butuh komen dari kalian MJs sekalian ~~~~


End file.
